


Stranded in The Jungle

by ConcernedThirdParty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcernedThirdParty/pseuds/ConcernedThirdParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after The Force Awakens, Poe, Rey, Finn, Chewie and BB-8 take the Falcon on what would have been a routine mission for the Resistance. However, when their hyperdrive is disabled they find themselves above a planet which has the remnants of a very peculiar Ark, that is just waiting to be investigated. But, The First Order are not far behind, and the situation on the ground may be far more complicated than the group first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival At Ark Station

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this site and my first one that I've written in a while. Also my first time writing in both The Star Wars and The 100 Fandoms! Enjoy. Full notes are at the end of the chapter.

“THAT WAS CLOSE,” Poe said in relief as he brought the Falcon out of the Hyperdrive. It was supposed to be a routine mission for the group, their first back together since Rey’s completion of her Jedi training under Master Luke. Finn had recovered from his wound and now they were back together again, like old friends reunited, on a mission to Xanlu III where there had been a supply drop about to take place for the Resistance. Despite the destruction of Starkiller Base the First Order had emerged out of the shadows more powerful than ever, led by a terrifying unknown enemy. An unknown enemy who had known that The Falcon would have arrived in Xanlu and taken the appropriate measures to counteract, placing three Star Destroyers on high alert.  A series of loud warning sirens echoed throughout the ship, as lights began to flare and the systems began to stutter. “No, no, no, no!”

“What’s wrong?” Finn couldn’t help but ask.

“Hyperdrive’s busted,” Poe said, sitting back in his seat and sighing. “At least temporarily. We can do normal space travel, but jumping, which we’ll need to do to get back home... don’t think we’ll be able to do much of that.”

“How did they know we were coming?” Rey asked, glancing back at Finn, as Poe began to work on the Falcon with Chewie. “That was a classified mission from General Organa. Nobody knew about it.”  
  
“Maybe they tracked the smugglers who we were meant to be meeting up with,” Finn suggested, and then pointed outside of the ship’s window to what looked like a space station up ahead, that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Behind it was a planet, much larger still, and just as beautiful as any that they’d seen. “Wow, uh, Poe, you know what planet that is?”  
  
“Would have said Naboo, but it’s too different,” said Poe. “I think we can rule out Coruscant though.”  
  
“And Jakku,” Rey added, stating the obvious. “There’s not enough sand. What do you think we should do?”  
  
“BB-8, is there any mention of a planet that fits this description in your database?” asked Poe, turning to the droid. The orange and white machine buzzed back in response, and Poe frowned at the answer. “But that’s not possible.”  
  
“What’s not possible?”  
  
“Well, according to BB-8, we appear to have left the galaxy altogether. No big deal about that, I guess. Leaving the galaxy to explore an unknown and uncharted one is an everyday thing and all, that people do _all the time,_ ” Poe said, as Chewie roared in the background. “We’re in uncharted waters, folks.”  
  
“Any chance you can plot a hyperspace route back to somewhere we’ve actually heard of before?” Finn asked.

“Don’t think so,” said Poe. “We’re stranded for the meantime. “I don’t want to risk it. Anyway. I’m down for doing a bit of looking around. Because we’ve been looking at that station for the past ten, twenty minutes or so and nobody’s come out to say hi. I’m gonna say there’s probably a reason for that.”

“It could be a civilization that isn’t advanced as we are,” said Rey, after a pause. “I mean, they could have a station, but no interstellar travel.”  


“Then how’d they get the station up in the first place?” Finn asked, and then turned to Poe. “Think we should check it out?”  
  
“You read my mind,” Poe said, and brought the Falcon closer to the station. Upon closer inspection it looked like it had been torn to shreds, that something bad had happened and there was only a certain amount of room left. “Looks like we’re gonna have to use the Enviro-Suits. Chewie, we’ll take her in. Looks like you might have to remain on the Falcon though.”  


The Wookie replied with a roar, showing the affirmative that he understood. Poe brought the Falcon in to a nearby airlock, and was able to hook it up so that the entrance would take them onto the station. “These the suits?” Finn said, returning moments later with a large, orange suit, with a yellow helmet. “I got three.”  


“Good man,” Poe said, taking one of them, and putting it on over his clothes, a move that was imitated by both Finn and Rey respectively. They followed the more experienced pilot out into the empty station.

“Looks like the power’s down,” said Finn, glancing through the airlock to the other side, which was shrouded in darkness. “And nobody’s home.”  
  
“Something bad must have happened here,” said Rey, sensing something with the Force. She had only spent a little time with Master Luke but it was enough to learn about its ways and how it worked. _Ish._ She was still learning, after all. The Resistance needed a Jedi and with Luke still unwilling to return, Rey had to be their symbol of hope. Her blue lightsaber she held in her left hand, ready for any danger. BB-8 was able to open the airlock doors with little difficulty, and Chewie took the Falcon back into space once they were on the other side. If anybody attacked them he would be far more mobile outside the station than attached to it.

They advanced forward in an arrowhead formation spreading across the corridors. “Looks like we’re in something called the Government and Science section,” said Poe, looking at a sign on one of the doors.

“People actually governed from here?” Rey asked, looking around the corner, using her lightsaber as a torch to guide the way. The buzz of the blue light illuminated the room, reinforced from glows from the lights on both Finn and Poe’s blasters.

“People’ve ruled from worse places,” Finn said, as they turned a left. “We should probably look for the main Government centre. Maybe there’ll be something about what happened here. Whether anyone lived here.”  
  
“And maybe we could get some power in here,” Poe said. “BB-8, do you think you could get the power back on for this station?”  
  
The droid spun forwards towards a nearby electrical port, and was able to plug himself in. A few moments later and lights began soaring back on around the station, illuminating it for the three to get a clearer view. As predicted it still remained empty, but now, rather than silence in the air, coming out of the speakers, was the sound of a voice that was distinctively human. Of course, it had been pre-recorded, but still startled them. “ _And now K-Billy’s super sounds of the sixties just keeps on coming with this little ditty, from the King himself, released in ‘69, we have, a song that you’ve probably heard before but never gets old everytime you play it... Suspicious Minds...”_

It wasn’t long before the narration was replaced with something that was distinctively music. “Okay...” said Poe, “BB-8, what did you do?”  
  
There was a pause and then Rey was the first to respond, for a clueless Finn. “Apparently he thought it would be best to learn about the culture of this branch of humanity and according to the database installed on the station, that is best presented by music. Particularly by someone called Elvis Presley, who was apparently a King.”  
  
“King of what?”

“Music,” Rey guessed, looking up at Finn, as the song reached the chorus. “Although you have to admit, it’s kind of catchy.”  
  
“Maybe we can take it back with us,” said Poe, advancing forward, as BB-8 had started moving again. “Apparently he knows where the main command centre is. Good work, BB-8. We’re following you.”  
  
Now that there was light, Rey had deactivated her lightsaber and was able to follow the others who had lowered their blasters. A few corners of the corridors later, and they found themselves in a large room where a series of switched off computer screens and computers stood, but were now switched on and replaced with images of young kids, who couldn’t have been more than a few years younger than Rey and Finn. A series of crosses showed up on their screen, indicating that they must have been no longer active. It was Finn who spoke first, “What the...”  
  
“Looks like some kind of experiment,” said Poe after a while. “Look. There’s a couple over there that don’t have their x’s crossed off. BB-8, maybe you could work out what’s happened to these people?”

BB-8 rolled over to the nearest computer and was able to connect to it, and seconds later the screens all began displaying the same figure, of a tall, imposing man with a growing beard. “Good afternoon,” he said. “Or, good evening, or good morning, depending on whenever you find this message, if anyone finds it at all. Or even if you are able to understand the same language.”

“That’s a good point,” said Finn. “We’re in a different galaxy. How the hell are they even speaking the same language as us?”  
  
Poe mentioned him to be quiet as the man continued. “My name is Chancellor Jaha, and I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but it appears you have arrived too late for that. I’ve put this on a recording in the hope that if there are other species out there they will listen what I have to say and understand why we did what we did. It’s a long story, after all, and I don’t even know where to begin. They used to ask me... in school, way back, what I’d do if I had to explain everything I knew to an alien that knew nothing. Well, I suppose it would go something like this.”  
  
“97 years ago,” he continued after clearing his throat. “Humanity became involved in a nuclear war that had catastrophic effects for our civilization. Life on the ground was wiped out and the planet was rendered inhospitable. So, we left, headed for the stars. Initially as separate stations, twelve. Only to unite under one banner. What you are standing on is what was called The Ark, in an event known as “Unity Day.”

“However,” Jaha spoke, taking a moment to adjust the camera. “The Ark’s recourses as you could understand, was limited. Population control was a severe problem. We had to punish even the most minor crime with the deadliest penalty. It was a tough call, but I hope you understand why... why we had to do it. We had to survive. There is a saying on our world, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. For a certain time here, it applied. Until it became clear that the Ark was dying, and there was nothing that we could do to ensure its continued survival. _Nothing._ So we had to take the biggest risk that we had taken in 97 years...”  
  
“Sending people to the ground,” guessed Poe, looking at the images of the children that now ran down the side of Jaha. Their images had been replaced by names – _Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins..._

“We had to send people to the ground,” The Chancellor said. “Of course, we had no way of knowing if it was even survivable at the time, so we had to take a risk. Due to our policy we could not apply the most severe punishment to minors... people under the age of eighteen. They were imprisoned for their crimes, put behind bars.”  
  
“That’s horrible,” stated Rey.

“We gave them another chance,” Jaha continued. “On the ground. We could have sent there down to die but it turned out that the Earth was now, by this point, survivable, at least for people like us. They were able to exist on the ground and although they encountered extremely testing hardships, they were able to stay alive long enough to ensure that our people returned to the ground. And... they are still alive. Despite what you see here. They are alive and they are more alive than they have ever been in their entire lives.”  
  
Finn looked across at Rey. Both of them were stood slightly behind Poe, and BB-8 was still plugged into the station. The song, _Suspicious Minds,_ had ended with the beginning of Jaha’s speech. “And now I must leave. I must leave because I have to join them on the planet below. It is a risky endeavour that I may not succeed. But I have an objective to complete. A task. One that must succeed at all costs. It looks like the Power is just about to run out... so any further information you will have to find in the databanks on board the Ark. If anyone listens to this message, if there is anyone out there, watching this right now, and you decide to pay a visit to the Planet Earth below, I must ask you to not judge us by our actions up here. We did what we had to do and it is something that I will have to bear with me for the rest of my life.”  
  
“ _May we meet again,_ ” he finished, after a pause, in which he turned to look at a machine to his left that the three were just about coming to realise was a ticking clock, some kind of stop watch that he had put up to ensure that he could complete his speech before the power ran out.

 

Speechless at what this branch of humanity had to do in order to secure their survival, Finn, Poe and Rey all shared a look at each other, wondering what their next course of action should be. The silence throughout the room was deafening, and it wasn’t for another few minutes, that felt like ages for more than one of them, when Finn was the first to speak. “Okay... So what do we do now?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said. “The way I see it, we’ve got a couple of options. We either head back out into unknown space with a Hyperdrive system that doesn’t work, or we go down there and attempt to find some tech that’s powerful enough to call the cavalry.”

 

“Okay,” said Rey. “Should we look around the database first? We might find a bit more about these people’s culture.”  
  
“Good idea,” said Poe, “Looks like we’ll spend another hour up here then. I’ll radio Chewie, give him the heads up. Let’s try not to ruin first contact.”  
  
**_To Be Continued...._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this idea came out of nowhere and would not go away. I wasn’t sure how to incorporate the Earth into the Star Wars world so decided to go with this approach, having it be apart of a separate Galaxy and treating the Star Wars stuff as another Galaxy, even though I’ve probably got a few things wrong along the way, like the Hyperdrive stuff I’m not too sure of as well but needed an excuse to strand The Falcon on Earth and not give them reinforcements.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this takes place long enough after The Force Awakens so that Rey has had a bit more training as a Jedi. She’s not at the Master level yet, more of a slightly more experienced Padawan. Finn’s recovered and Poe is Poe. For The 100 this obviously takes place after Jaha’s return to Earth but I’m not going to reveal anymore spoilers – but there will probably be Season 3 spoilers however there are a couple of events that will play out differently thanks to the arrival of The Falcon. Pairings wise there’s nothing that hasn’t been decided on yet, but I don’t want romance to play a huge role in this story. For obvious reasons bear in mind that it’s effectively an AU story. 
> 
> I like to think that Jaha would have left a message just in case that they were not alone in the Universe and someone stumbled across what was left of the Ark, so that’s why that’s there. Again, AU. 
> 
> I will also include a couple of more music references throughout the story, much like The 100 does with songs like Werewolves of London and Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door in the Season 2 finale. They will be used incredibly sporadically though, and more commonly in chapter titles – for example the whole title for this story comes from the New York Dolls’ Stranded in the Jungle, and Elvis Presley’s Suspicious Minds is also mentioned in this Chapter.


	2. First Contact

They returned to The Falcon later, to the roar of welcome from Chewie as he greeted their arrival. “Looks like we’re stranded here for a while,” said Poe, sitting down in the pilot seat next to Chewie. Rey and Finn sat behind them both, “So. Earth. I’ve seen better names for planets.”  
  
“Yeah, this isn’t the most original name that someone could have come up with,” said Finn. “ _Earth._ It’s unbelievable how diverse the planet was. Hey, you think there was any survivors? Of the Nuclear Blast?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I guess it looks like it’s habitable now,” said Poe, gliding the Falcon down into the atmosphere. “Alright, here’s the plan. We’ll land in the ruins of New York and see if we can find any survivors. If there are none there, then we’ll head to Washington.”  


“Sounds good,” said Finn. “It’d be so much easier if we had a Probe Droid.”  
  
“Well, we don’t,” said Poe after a smile. “So. Humans. Who speak the same language as us. In another galaxy. What’re the odds? You think we might be their first contact?”  
  
“Looks that way,” said Rey. “I mean, most of our galaxy is so linked, it’s hard enough to imagine growing up and _not_ knowing about it.”  
  
“Maybe we just never really looked this way,” said Poe. “Maybe if someone had found this planet sooner we could have stopped it from getting obliterated. We’d better hope that there aren’t any nuclear weapons left though, they could be as deadly as a Star Destroyer in the right hands.”

“Well we’ll be sure to keep an eye out for them,” said Finn, looking out the window of the ship as they breached the atmosphere, coming down into the clouds, and into the planet below. He couldn’t help let out an awed breath of what he saw, his eyes meeting a beachhead that lead to the jungle, with a wreckage of a series of buildings that must have been over a hundred years old allowing for a terrain that had been shaped by the environment, untouched by human inhabitants for years. It was the first thing that reminded Finn of Jakku since he saw Earth from space, the sand. The beach did not lead into water but led into desert, and stretched far beyond the eye could see. “Where are we?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Rey was the one that spoke first, but pointed to the remains of a building that she recognised, sticking out amongst the trees. “But there’s something about those remains that look familiar.”  
  
“She’s right,” said Poe, looking at the Jedi and then at Finn. “New York, right? Had a massive great big statue, called Liberty. Meant to represent freedom and peace. Let’s bring her in there.”  
  
“So if that puts us in America,” said Rey after a pause. “We’re still a while away from the Ark Station crash sites. However, landing the ship here sounds like a good plan. We won’t show up on their scanners that way.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Finn. “She’s right.”

“Alright,” said Poe, once the Falcon had touched down on the beach. “Going by what we’ve read so far we should be able to survive out there but I just want to be on the safe-side. Here. Take these anti-radiation pills that the General gave us. We were originally meant to use them for the Prisoner Exchange so the First Order wouldn’t detect us but I guess we’ve missed it now. Once you’re done, follow me.”  
  
Chewie roared as the others took the chips, and eventually they all joined him at the front of the craft. However, they hadn’t made it long before Rey immediately pushed Finn to the floor of the desert, sensing danger in the woods ahead. Poe and Chewie instantly followed her as arrows began whizzing overhead. “I thought this planet was uninhabitable!” cried out Finn as Rey rolled off him, and activated her lightsaber, the blue energy sword crackling into life as she attempted to deflect the arrows. Sure, she couldn’t deflect them head on, but she was able to swat them aside fairly easily and the Jedi put her skills learnt from Master Luke to the test, as her companions scrambled for cover almost immediately, taking places behind fallen debris for shelter and protection.

 “Maybe their records were outdated!” Poe cried back, dodging an arrow and returning a blaster, but he might as well have been firing at nothing because the trees were far too dense for anything. “How many of them are there?”  
  
“I don’t know,” said Rey, trying to use the force to work out how many lifeforms were in the woods. “Seventeen? They all appear to be human!”

  
“Maybe we could try talking to them!”  
  
“Somehow I don’t think that’ll work,” said Finn, ducking to avoid another arrow as Chewbacca was able to ready his crossbow and return fire, hitting a target after a couple of attempts, causing a loud explosion to light up, illuminating the forest before them. Seconds later, flames began to start. They’d hit something flammable, and that was either about to work in their favour, or just attract more of the unknown foes to their target. Seconds after the fire had started, a loud horn blast echoed throughout the jungle, causing Finn to look alarmed. “Great, they called the cavalry!”

Interested to see what the targets were doing, he looked up over the narrow makeshift barricade and into the trees, where the fire was still starting, but no arrows were coming in his direction. It was like they had just disappeared altogether, from view. “Why do I get the feeling that isn’t a good sign,” said Poe.

 “Maybe they’re regrouping?” suggested Finn. “We could have scared them a bit. They might not be used to Wookies.”

Chewie roared, as if to say, _they’d better get used to me._ “I don’t think so,” said Rey, pointing out in the distance towards the treeline, where a makeshift white flag was being waved.

 “They’re surrendering,” Finn said, and then turned at Rey, who shook her head.     

 “No, something else,” the Jedi said, before after a pause, climbed up over the makeshift barricade and advanced towards the forest.

 “Rey!” Finn called after her, before the former Stormtrooper climbed to his feet and reluctantly followed her, bringing Chewbacca, Poe and BB-8 in tow. There was a good few metres between the treeline, and eventually, Rey was able to see the identity of the person who waved the white flag.

 “I’m not gonna shoot you!” said the voice of the young woman, whose brown hair was rough, and unkempt. She had the look of a fighter about her, and was maybe a couple of years younger than Rey but already the Jedi could tell that she had encountered far more hardships than one might expect of an ordinary girl. “Jesus Christ. What the hell’s that thing?”  
  
“That thing,” said Poe, realising that she was talking about Chewbacca, said “Is a Wookie. I understand you might not have them around here, but word of advice? He’s called Chewbacca. Don’t piss him off.”  
  
“Alright, sorry,” said the girl as the Wookie roared his approval at Poe’s words. She cast a look at Poe’s orange and white jacket, as if she was judging him, measuring how much of a threat she could be. “Wow.... _wow._ You’re aliens.”  
  
“Technically, you’re the alien,” pointed out Finn. “To us, anyway. Although we’re all humans, right? Apart from Chewie.”  


“Yeah, humans,” said the girl. “I’m Octavia.”  
  
_One of the delinquents,_ Rey was the first to realise but had the tact not to say it out loud. She read her file, and that her only crime was being born in a world where there was only room for a one child policy. “Rey.”  
  
“Finn,” said the former Stormtrooper. Octavia gave him a look slightly as if she recognised the name, but said nothing.

 “Poe,” he said. “We’re from the Resistance, although I’m guessing out here you might not have heard of us.”  
  
“Resistance, huh?” Octavia asked. “What are you resisting?”  
  
“The First Order,” said Finn before thinking. “But they shouldn’t find us out here, we lost them... and our hyperdrive’s damaged. I know it’s a bit of a long shot but... you wouldn’t happen to have anything capable of fixing it?”  
  
She snorted, and glanced at BB-8. “What’s that?”  
  
“BB-8,” said Poe, as the droid whirled up to Octavia, and buzzed around her. She smiled at the small droid slightly, realising that it was from a world far advanced in technology than her own. “This must be awkward.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” said Octavia. “Congratulations though.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Successfully proving that Earth isn’t alone in the Universe. Only took us a good few billion years to work that out,” she said. “You come from Mars?”  
  
“A little further,” said Rey, her lightsaber long ago deactivated, hoping that Octavia would not bring it up.

 “That won’t stall them for long,” said the girl from Earth. “I didn’t read much science fiction but watched a couple of episodes of _Star Trek_ on the Ark... hyperdrives are a way of getting around space quickly, right?”  
“It’s a lot more to it than that but pretty much, yeah,” said Poe. “We can still fly though. Just not over long distances.”  
  
“Would around thirty miles be considered a long distance?” asked Octavia. “It should be far enough to get into territory not occupied by the Grounders, and we can avoid startling both Mount Weather and our people.”  
  
Poe picked up that the Grounders were the enemy shooting at them, but asked, “What’s Mount Weather?”  
  
“A Mountain,” said Octavia as they began to head back to the Falcon. She looked at the ship before adding, “No offence, I thought spaceships were meant to be... like you know, state of the art?”

 “Not all of them,” said Finn. “But the Falcon’s the only one we’ve got.”

 The Falcon’s door lowered, and Octavia followed Poe, Finn and Rey on board the ship in awe at the craft’s technology. She’d never seen a spaceship like this before, of course, the Ark was technically a spaceship, but this was one that had been outside of her own Universe. The Ark had never even been to the Moon. The Falcon’s door slammed shut behind her once she was on board, and she jumped for a second. “You’d better not try to kidnap me. I don’t do well with kidnappers.”  
  
“Where would we take you?” Poe asked, with a shrug. “We’re stranded here.”  
  
“Well, you could be lying,” said Octavia. “After all, for aliens, you seem to be familiar with the English language a hell of a lot more than I expected.”  
  
“Well we could say the same thing about your language being so familiar to ours,” said Finn, as The Falcon began to ascend. Octavia couldn’t help but grip the side of the ship in surprise, after all, this was only the second time she’d travelled in the sky. The first had been a one-way descent into the abyss on board a dropship. The second was...

“You said this thing was called _The Falcon_?”  
  
“ _The Millennium Falcon_ ,” corrected Poe. “Where we come from this ship’s practically royalty. Did the Kessell Run in under 12 parsecs.”  
  
“I’m going to pretend I even know what that means,” said Octavia, and watched the ship soar above the trees. “Okay, keep us low. Mount Weather’s detection systems won’t notice a ship this close to the ground.”

Poe and Chewie used the Falcon to hug the treeline, battling with the controls of the ship. Octavia was now positioned in the middle of Finn and Rey, with a clear view out so that she could guide them from above. “Okay, continue headed East for a while.”

Silence descended on the group for a few minutes and it wasn’t until something was spotted in the distance at a cliff not far from their position. “Wait... what’s that?”

“Is that someone hanging off a cliff?” asked Rey, in disbelief, as Octavia pushed her way through to look at what Rey and Finn had spotted, and confirmed their suspicions. However, what was more interesting to her was the person who was also on the edge of the cliff, that she was able to spot with a pair of discarded vision-enhancing binoculars.

 “Bellamy?” Octavia said, her voice low and at a whisper. “Hey, Poe, don’t suppose you could bring that ship down underneath them? That’s my brother.”  
  
“Well, your brother’s certainly got some courage, I’ll tell you that,” said Poe, and then added, “Sure. Should be able to bring them up. Finn, open the top hatch. Looks like we’re about to get some guests.”  
  
“On it,” said Finn, and sprinted back down the corridors of the Falcon, giving Rey and Octavia more room in the Falcon’s passenger seat.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Poe, gesturing to Chewie. “Let’s take her in.”

The Wookie roared in approval at Poe’s comment. It was time to play the hero.

***

Elsewhere, in space, orbiting a large, ringed planet that would later come to be known as Jupiter, _The Finalizer_ dropped out of hyperspace. On the deck, a nervous guard approached his commander, bearing news. “Sir, this is where we’ve traced them to. It may be, a bit... off the beaten track, so to speak, but as of now, we have launched the Probe Droids. We will find them soon.”  
  
“Good,” said the intimidating figure of Kylo Ren. “They will not hide from us for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Octavia meets the crew of the Falcon and you have an idea as to where this takes place in The 100 timeline. Also, a new enemy appears, but don't expect The First Order to make their presence felt just yet. We've got a few more chapters of The 100 stuff to get through first, namely the problem to do with a certain Mr. Finn Collins. We'll see Clarke and the rest of the Arkers shortly, but for now, the next one who they're going to meet is Bellamy. We'll see how that goes down later. 
> 
> Would love to hear some feedback!


	3. Cliffhanger

Bellamy Blake had never seen anything quite like this before in his life. Here he was, desperately trying to rescue a grounded Arker whose unfortunate near-miss incident had seen her stranded on the edge of a cliff, and now a freaking spaceship had just pulled directly underneath him, and the hatch on the roof was being opened. The ship was larger than he expected one might have been, and even though it looked old, it still looked far more advanced than anything humanity from this planet might have come up with. Mel it seemed couldn’t handle the shock of seeing something like this, and dropped off her support, as Bellamy desperately tried to help her. However, the woman fell – and thankfully, by this point, the hatch was fully open and a mysterious stranger, seemingly human, was there waiting to catch her.

From what he could see, Bellamy watched the woman land on the ship’s interior with a thud, hitting the deck. A relieved cry from Mel informed her that she was okay and that gave him the go-ahead for an equally shocked Murphy, Finn and Sterling, to haul up the rope that he was attached to. “What the hell’s that?” Murphy exclaimed once Bellamy was back on land, clutching his gun. “I didn’t know we had a spaceship.”  
  
“We don’t,” Bellamy said, pointing his gun in the direction of the craft as it circled round towards the top of the cliff, and landed just behind him, touching down. “At least I think these people are human. Mel landed on one of them.”  
  
“Ouch,” winced Sterling, as the craft landed between them and the woodland behind. “How many do you think there are?”  
  
“At least one, probably more,” Bellamy said, and then turned to Finn. “Look, we’ve got to look for Clarke, okay? You and Murphy head off. I’ll deal with this.”  
  
Finn nodded, realising that time was of the essence and they needed to find her quickly. He had been sceptical about attempting to rescue Mel in the first place, and now the added distraction of the spaceship only served as a timewaster that he could not afford. “Let’s go,” he said, nodding to Murphy, who was a bit less reluctant to leave when the promise of the unknown awaited him here.

“Fine,” he said after a pause. “But can you at least give me a gun?”  
  
Bellamy paused for a second, but eventually surrendered a spare firearm. Murphy took it, and said, “Say hi to E.T. for me.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to ask for an autograph,” said Bellamy, but no further words were exchanged between the two of them as Murphy followed Finn into the distance away from them. He wanted to be with them in searching for Clarke, but he sensed that this was a problem that wasn’t going to go away. And if there really were aliens here, he reasoned that he could do a better job of instigating first contact with another species than John Murphy. He looked down at the younger Sterling and nodded at her. “You ready? Anything could come through that door.”  
  
“Not exactly,” said Sterling. “Let’s just say I didn’t expect to meet aliens today.”  
  
“Well, maybe there’s a first time for everything,” returned Bellamy as the hatch opened, gesturing for Sterling to put her weapon down. However, they could not predict what followed, nor who would be the person at the gate. “ _Octavia_?”  
  
“Should check out my new ride, bro,” Octavia said, trying to put on a cheerful, friendly, 21 st-century American-accent and attempting to sound cool. She ran up to Bellamy and hugged him, the brother and sister embracing their gratitude at fate for allowing themselves to be reunited. “Good to see you.”  
  
“Since when did you get a spaceship?”  
  
“Since about half an hour ago,” she said. “And it’s technically not mine.”  
  
“It’s mine,” said a girl’s voice from behind Octavia and Bellamy turned to look at the girl who had joined them. She was human, had brown hair, and struck a tall, imposing display. She was accompanied by an older man in a red and orange uniform, followed by someone who wore a simple jacket. All human. _No aliens._ “I’m Rey – I take it you’re Octavia’s sister?”  
  
“Good to meet you,” said the man, glancing at him. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. This is Finn, and on board is Chewie and BB-8. You’re not going to shoot that thing second you meet an alien for the first time, are you?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t shot you yet, have I?” Bellamy retorted, keeping his weapons loaded, sharing a glance Sterling. “You speak English?”  
  
“Why does everyone assume that it’s English?” Finn asked, glancing across at Poe. “It’s Basic.”  
  
“Maybe because we’re on a planet that speaks English,” said Poe. “But yeah, this, Mr. Blake, is Chewbacca.”  
  
“Don’t get on his bad side,” warned Octavia, as the alien walked off the ramp. Sterling could only stare in wonder at the alien, sharing a dark look with Bellamy. Octavia then added, “Hey, relax, guys. I think we can trust them.”

“Why are you here?” asked Bellamy, raising an eyebrow at them. “There must be a million different places you could have gone. Why Earth?”  
  
“Oh, it was by accident,” said Poe. “We were on a diplomatic mission and we got ambushed by The First Order. Decided to jump through lightspeed with unplanned coordinates, and we ended up here. Now our hyperdrive’s busted and we ain’t going anywhere fast.”

  
“How’d you find us?” asked Mel, the woman, recovering from her bruises. “I’m glad you did, by the way, thank you for saving me. I don’t think I could have lasted much longer.”  
  
“The Ark,” clarified Rey. “We saw it in space and decided to see if there was anyone left who could help us. That lead us down to Earth, and we’re here. Would there be anyone who could help us among your people?”  
  
Mel looked dubious. “I doubt anyone’s seen a hyperdrive before. We don’t have that kind of technology.”  
  
“We’d need parts,” explained Poe. “I’m sure we could probably find something that does the job. Any technology experts that we could borrow to help us?”

 

“Well, there’s Raven,” said Octavia, nodding at Bellamy for confirmation. “But apart from that. Sinclair? Besides. We’re kind of busy ourselves with Mount Weather at the moment...”

 

“So you said,” Poe said, glancing at Octavia. “Look. Here’s the deal. We can help you get the kids out of Mount Weather, then you can help us. Sound like a fair trade?”  
  
Finn pulled Poe aside suddenly, and whispered so that their newfound friends couldn’t hear them. “I am not getting dragged into another war, Poe. We get the parts fixed and get back out, the General needs us.”  
  
“Look,” said Poe. “There are captured kids here. Besides, if we help out the Arkers now, we might have some allies in the future? Maybe a potential base for the Resistance that not even the First Order knows about. Could work. Besides, can’t be that hard, surely? Rey can just use the force.”  
  
“That’s not how the Force works,” said Finn, echoing a word of advice from the deceased Han Solo. “But okay. Sure. Fine, whatever. Let’s do this.”  
  
They both turned back to the others. Poe stood forward, and noticed that Bellamy and Octavia had finished conversing amongst themselves as well. Eventually, Bellamy was the one that was able to speak, “Well, it’s not us you’ll have to convince. Back at camp. Chancellor Griffin and Kane. Put the idea to them. Maybe they’ll listen. From where I’m standing though it looks as though we’re going to need all the help we can get.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Poe, turning to Bellamy. “I guess bringing in the Falcon straight away would probably set a bad precedent, so it might be a good idea to head out on foot. Chewie, you stay with BB-8 and the Falcon and prepare to bring it in if we need an assist, okay big man?”

Chewbacca replied, offering a tone of reluctance, but understanding. He headed to the Falcon, and Poe gestured to Bellamy. “Alright. Looks like you’re the boss.”  
  
“Well, it’s this way,” said Bellamy, looking at Octavia as they walked slightly ahead of the group. “Did you have any luck finding Lincoln?”  
  
“No,” she said. “I tracked them all the way to the Empire State Building.”  
  
“That thing’s still there?” Bellamy asked, having seen mentions of it as an important historical monument from old Earth. A symbol of freedom. “I thought it’d be long gone by now.”  
  
“Apparently not. I lost the trail there. Mount Weather have got him though,” insisted Octavia. “And I’m going to find him. Also, you’d better watch Rey. She has a laser sword.”  
  
“A laser sword?” Bellamy whispered back. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“It’s blue,” informed Octavia. “But as long as we don’t get on their bad side. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about seeing it used against us.”  
  
“Let’s hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the AU continues to happen. Obviously the Falcon was there to rescue Mel so she didn't die, and The Grounders were intimidated by the unknown factor that was the ship so they decided to not attack meaning that Sterling doesn't die as well. We'll see how this goes later on and what happens to the characters, and obviously what domino effect it creates. Apologies for the shorter chapter but I decided to keep it that way to handle the scene transition better. Next time, Camp Jaha. Abby. Kane. And a further hint as to what the crew of the Finalizer are up to. 
> 
> Also, bad Chapter puns are fun. Expect more of these.


End file.
